Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be utilized in packages for providing white light (e.g., perceived as being white or near-white), and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) light products. A representative example of an LED device comprises a device having at least one LED chip, a portion of which can be coated with a phosphor such as, for example, yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG). The phosphor coating can convert light emitted from one or more LED chips into white light. For example, LED chips can emit light having desired wavelengths, and phosphor can in turn emit yellow fluorescence with a peak wavelength of about 550 nm. A viewer perceives the mixture of light emissions as white light. As an alternative to phosphor converted white light, light emitting devices of red, green, and blue (RGB) wavelengths can be combined in one device or package to produce light that is perceived as white.
Despite availability of various LED devices and methods in the marketplace, a need remains for brighter devices. A need also remains for devices and methods which can advantageously improve optical and/or thermal performance by the addition of reflective layers within devices and/or improving adhesion between one or more layers within a submount of such devices.